The Wisdom and Folly of Chaos and Confusion
by rosethorn59
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas find themselves in two worlds of trouble. One ends up completely overwhelmed in Sunnydale, California; while the other is visited by a strange human from Sunnydale. Angst, humor, adventure and excitement ensue.
1. Our Heroes in Mirkwood

The Wisdom and Folly of Chaos and Confusion

Author: rosethorn59

Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine, it all belongs to the Tolkien Estate. However the OCs are mine.

Rated: T

Warnings: Cross-Over (Lord of the Rings and Buffy the Vampire Slayer) alternate universe, parody, humor, angst, drama, adventure, modern American English and slang for both Aragorn and Legolas, serious distance and time cheating in Middle Earth, OCs, OOC, and serious inanity. Also, there is no romance. Only friendship. Oh, yes, and some torture.

Characters: Legolas, Aragorn, Buffy Summers, Willow and lots of their friends, a few OCs

Summary: Legolas and Aragorn find themselves in two worlds of trouble. One ends up completely overwhelmed in Sunnydale, California while the other is visited by a strange human from Sunnydale. Adventure and excitement ensue.

A/N: This is my _very_ first attempt at writing that I started about 3 years ago and have yet to finish. I had no intention of ever posting this, I was only a lurker at that time, but my best friend encouraged me to post it now, anyway. The first few chapters are just about Aragorn and Legolas.

I dedicate this story to my wonderful sister, Virginia. I LOVE YOU!! Here it is finally!!

**********

Our Heroes in Mirkwood 1/?

The lightning flashed and the thunder rumbled from a distance as an early spring storm slowly rolled in from the east towards Mirkwood Forest. It was nearly dusk and Estel and Legolas were sitting and quietly chatting by the fire in Legolas' chambers at Mirkwood Palace. They were trying to catch up on old news for the two friends hadn't seen each other for several months. Estel was also trying to keep himself warm in the cold drafty room. He was freezing. "You know, Legolas," Estel stated pointedly," You could shut the balcony doors and then it might not be so cold in here."

"I am not cold; I think it is quite comfortable in here, actually" Legolas replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course not, Legolas, you are an Elf and Elves do not get cold. I on the other hand am Human and can get very cold. I can even get sick from it, so shut the doors!" Estel grumbled.

"All right. But you know I love thunderstorms, Estel. They are so refreshing, invigorating, and they excite me," Legolas mused with a shining, almost childlike quality in his eyes.

"Excite you?" Estel gave him a humorous grin.

"Well," Legolas replied sheepishly, "you know what I mean."

Estel stretched and yawned and then laid down on the rug by the fire, wrapping himself in a blanket and watching the flames as they flickered and crackled. The thunder was closer by this time, lighting up the sky and the grounds down below. Legolas slowly got off his chair, went over to the balcony and looked out at the silver, jagged lines of lightning ripping through the night sky and illuminating the woods all around. "Come here, Estel. You have to see this."

"What is it, Legolas?!" the Ranger asked rather annoyed." I am warm and comfortable now and I really do not want to get up and come over there."

"Estel ... ," Legolas pleaded.

Legolas was his best friend, but sometimes, no often, very often in fact, he could be so annoying. "Legolas, what is it?" Estel grumbled, as he slowly and unwillingly got up and sauntered over to the balcony.

"Just look at this; the colors in the sky and the wonderful earthy smells just before a rainstorm," Legolas said with awe in his voice.

"Yes, I see it and smell it. It is pretty and it smells nice. Now, do you mind if I go back to the fire, Your Highness, or do you have another royal command for me?" the Ranger asked very sarcastically. Legolas just glared at him, irritation in his eyes.

Just then there was an instantaneous flash, crackle and boom that electrified the air around them. "Oh, I felt that one! Let us get back inside or we might just get shocked and die. I would not want to have to explain that one to your father if I was the only one to survive, he hates me enough as it is," Estel muttered apprehensively.

Legolas shut the doors and turned around looking very frustrated. Estel was his best friend, but he could be so annoying sometimes. No, quite often actually. "Estel, I keep telling you time and again; he does not hate you, he just does not care much for Humans, and he does not know you very well. But he knows that you are my dearest friend and he respects you for that. And it does not hurt that you have saved my life a lot. He trusts my judgement".

"Yes, but does he trust _you_," Estel asked him.

"Well, most of the time," Legolas answered looking a little defeated. He turned around and looked sadly out the window. "You know Estel, I had hoped that we could go hunting together tomorrow morning, but this weather might prevent it. How long can you stay?"

"Only for about three more days. Adar needs me at home to help take care of some business, or so he says. But I am sure that it is nothing the twins could not take care of themselves. I think he just wants me home. It has been about two months since we have last seen each other. But I enjoyed seeing the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn again. It had been too long since we had been to Lothlorien to see them."

"Well, they are your grandparents," Legolas replied.

"I suppose so. But they are the twins'," Estel said thoughtfully.

"Yes, and is there not another relation at Caras Galadhon; an Elleth with long, beautiful dark hair and gorgeous, radiant silver eyes? Oh, _yes_, she is the twins' sister and I guess that would make her your sister as well. So I am sure that the Lady Arwen Undomiel had absolutely nothing to do with your following Elladan and Elrohir to the Golden Wood. You did not mention her. That would be like courting your sister if you _did_ have any interest in her, would it not, which I am sure you do not," the Prince retorted sarcastically with a wide grin on his face. Then he walked over to his bed and plopped down on it with a sigh, still grinning. He put his arms behind his head and innocently looked up at the ceiling.

"You know, Your Highness ... " Estel began.

"Stop calling me that!" Legolas replied, exasperated by his friend.

"What should I call you right now? Your Lowness? Blondie? Stupid Wood-Elf?"

"How about just Legolas," the Elf replied more calmly.

"All right, _just Legolas _that sounds good," Estel smiled and looked at him with mischief in his eyes.

"Estel, why must you always frustrate, torment, and annoy me like you do?" Legolas

pouted and whined.

"It is the joy of my life, Legolas," Estel returned quickly with a half smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. He knew he was baiting Legolas and making him even more frustrated than he already was. But Estel did not like losing fights…neither arguments, sparring or in battle.

"You know, _just Legolas_, that you are completely and totally impossible and one of these days, you will go too far and I will have to do something about it," Estel smirked. "How about right now!" Estel yelled as he lunged for Legolas, grabbed him by the leg and yanked him off the bed, sending both of them sprawling on the floor with Legolas landing on top of the Ranger. "Get off me!" whined Estel.

"Who pulled who off the bed?" Legolas glared at the exasperating Ranger. Estel pushed him over and punched him. That was it. They started mock fighting like children, wrestling and grappling.

"Give up now, Estel, before I accidentally hurt you. I have, after all, 500 years more experience at this sort of thing than you do. I am the better fighter."

"Oh really, is that so? Hmmm. We will see… show me," Estel assuredly replied, just as he flipped Legolas over and pinned him to the floor. "Now who is the better fighter, Legolas?"

"I am," stated Legolas confidently.

"You need to concede; give up, Legolas," Estel remarked slightly annoyed.

"Why should I when I still know I am the better fighter." Legolas kicked him, grabbed his arms and flung him over catching him off his guard, which exasperated the Ranger. But Estel just jumped on Legolas playfully again, with a grin on his face and they started grappling once more.

Just then, there was a loud knock at the door. "Come in, please," Legolas answered sweetly, his tone of voice changing very quickly. An Elleth with a long beautiful green dress stood in the doorway looking down at the two _young_ men sprawled on the floor. They looked extremely messy and disheveled. "Hi Meril, how are you this evening?" Legolas asked politely, still laying on the floor.

"I am fine, Sir; and you?" Meril asked a little confused.

"The same." he replied as he quickly stood up and hit his friend on the arm to do the same. Estel quickly stood as well, brushing himself off. "Oh, I am sorry, Meril, this is my good friend, Estel. He is only staying for a short time."

"Estel, this is my lovely friend Meril. She brightens this place up immensely. The Ellyn here have trouble keeping their eyes, not to mention their distance, away from her; and that includes me," Legolas smiled. Estel then looked up and noticed how pretty the young Elleth was, and he was not surprised at how the Ellyn could not help but flirt with her.

"Lord Legolas, you are embarrassing me," Meril answered shyly, blushing furiously.

"Well, I never lie, do I Estel?" Legolas looked at him expectantly, but the Ranger just looked back at him quizzically with one raised eyebrow.

"Did I come at a bad time, sir? I am sorry if I interrupted something,." Legolas and his partner-in-crime both grinned slyly at one another embarrassed by their childish behavior in front of Legolas' friend.

"Oh, please forgive us our manners. I feel very embarrassed," Legolas spoke quietly.

"Well, do not be on my account," Meril sweetly replied.

"No, of course this is not a bad time," Legolas pleasantly asserted.

"What can I do for you this evening, my Lady?" Legolas was a bit concerned; he knew it probably had to do with his father. He wondered what his father could want with him at this time of night as he looked uneasily at Estel.

"Your father, His Majesty, would like to see you right away in his study, Your Highness."

"Oh," Legolas sighed, hunching his shoulders in frustration. "He _always_ wants to see me right away; especially when I am right in the middle of something." Frowning, he said to Estel, " I want to spend time with you, my friend, and I know if I go see him, that will not be possible." Legolas glanced at Estel as the Ranger opened his mouth to say something. "No," Legolas stopped him. "Don't ask...I just know."

"Meril, could you please tell him that I am exhausted and I have company; and that I will come and see him first thing in the morning?" Legolas asked her sweetly. However he had a sneaking suspicion that the words 'exhausted,' and 'company,' in the same sentence probably would not get by his father. The King could always read right through Legolas and the Prince hated it. "Thank you Meril."

"Yes, Sir. Right away," she answered as she shut the door and left, giggling audibly as she went down the hallway. Aragorn and Legolas just smiled at each other.

"Estel could you please stay in here tonight? I would like to finish up our discussion on things; family, _Arwen. _I would also like to have you near in case Ada is going to be difficult about something, and I really think he is. And if I am right, I _seriously_ may need your support. He has been in such a bad mood, lately, and you are so good at backing me up," Legolas implored, trying to lay it on as thick as he could. "You are such a good friend, Estel," Legolas whispered to his friend very sincerely. He was usually able to bring his friend around to his way of thinking, sooner or later. So he figured he would this time as well.

"_Arwen_?" Estel asked a little surly. "I think I would rather stay in my own room tonight, thank you."

Legolas was taken a little by surprise. "Please, Estel, I really may need your help. Why are you being so stubborn?"

"_Stubborn_?" I just do not want another lecture on Arwen and the do's and don'ts of courting stepsiblings, Legolas!" Estel very angrily retorted.

"I was just jesting with you, Estel, I did not mean for you to take it so very seriously. I am very sorry if it upset you." Legolas was now feeling very guilt-ridden.

"It does not upset me," Estel replied in a much calmer voice. "I am just trying to make you feel bad ... Remember? The pursuit of my life?"

Legolas just glared at him." Estel, I hate you."

"I know."

Legolas sat on the edge of his bed, brooding and contemplating. How could he get back at Estel? His friend was getting a little too trying, and annoying him beyond endurance. He asked him one more time, knowing what the answer would be. "Will you please stay then, Estel?"

"No, sorry Legolas, I am very tired and I need a good night's sleep. You can deal with your own father, tonight. You are not fifteen anymore, you know. And we can talk more tomorrow, all right? Aragorn thought his friend looked rather upset with him, but he was misreading Legolas' reaction and intentions. "Legolas, are you all right? What is the matter?" The Elf didn't answer. He had a sly smile on his face and was obviously up to something.

"Guards!!" Legolas yelled. Guards!!" he yelled again, trying to stifle a laugh. The sound of feet quickly running down the hallway was heard. The door was flung open and two Elves appeared at the doorway of Legolas' room, bows drawn.

"What is the matter, Your Highness? Are you all right? Are you injured?" one of them asked fearfully.

"Please put your bows down, gentlemen. I am fine and I am not injured. I just have a small request to make of you. Could you please make sure that no one enters or leaves my room tonight except for myself? And if you could keep my father out that would be a big plus," Legolas asked as an afterthought. He knew it most likely would not work, but it was worth a try.

"Yes, Sir. Do you fear danger or intrigue?" one of the guards asked him.

"No, Gavin. I just want some peace and quiet tonight ... some privacy," Legolas replied.

"Yes, Sir. And how about Lord Aragorn here, my Lord?" the guard asked with a confused and quizzical look on his face.

"Yes, that includes Lord Aragorn, I suppose. He was planning on staying in here tonight anyway," Legolas answered in as calm and as serious a tone as he could. He looked impassively at both the guards and Estel.

"Very well, Sir," Gavin replied with a last puzzled look at Estel. He shut the door and then the two guards were gone, standing in the corridor outside of Legolas' room.

Legolas turned around, and looked at Estel with a big grin on his face. He was really enjoying himself, now. _This_ was going to be fun. He just hoped that Estel was not going to hurt him for this. He really did not want to have to call the guards again.

"Legolas, what are you doing?" Estel knew that Legolas was trying to get back at him, but _this_ he had not expected. This meant war to the Ranger. He would get back at his friend sometime in the near future. Exactly how, he didn't know. Hm ... he would have to come up with something good, though.

"What do you think I am doing, Estel? It is not that complicated to figure out. But I guess you have always been a little _slow_ in figuring things out, have you not?"


	2. Having Fun With Estel

The Wisdom and Folly of Chaos and Confusion

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Having Fun With Estel Chapter 2

"Legolas, do you have any idea what I would like to do to you right now?" Estel returned in a very dark and surly voice.

Legolas still had that silly humorous grin on his face. "Yes, I have a pretty good idea; but please do not make me call for the guards again. I really hate bothering them."

Estel was ready to punch him again. "You cannot do this, Legolas. It is not nice to put your best friend under house arrest, now is it?"

"Room arrest actually, Estel. And yes, I know it is not nice, but it is done."

"Well you could undo it."

"Sorry, but my palace, my rules. There are _some_ good perks that come with being royal."

"You can be such a spoiled brat, sometimes, Legolas. And I thought this was your father's palace and _his _rules."

You are not a king yet, Estel. You still have a lot to learn about how things are actually run in a kingdom." Legolas was enjoying himself so very much. He was grating on Estel's nerves, and he loved it so much. He really hoped that this would last awhile; until morning maybe? Or at least until he had to go see his father tonight; which he was pretty sure he would. "Well," he grinned at the ranger, "what would you like to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe about how many ways there are to torment and kill a wood-elf. Yes, that sounds like a good topic," Estel growled back at him.

"Ok, then. I think I will go to bed. Have a good night, Estel. You can sleep where you want." And then as an afterthought, "as long as you stay in here." Legolas lay on his bed quietly chuckling, knowing that the ranger heard him. Estel was very frustrated. Life was good.

"I am fine right here," Aragorn growled at him again, yawning. He was sitting in a plush, cushy armchair by Legolas' bed, leaning back with one leg slung over an arm of the chair, looking very comfortable. "I could use a pillow, though," Estel commented just as Legolas threw one at him. "OOF!" he grunted as it whacked him in his middle. A pillow? "And also a blanket…" he barely uttered as one fell on his head. The elf was being a real nuisance. "Thank you, Legolas."

"Don't mention it, Estel."

Just then a pretty blonde head peeked around the door of Legolas' room. "Your Highness?" Meril called in a very soft voice. "I took your message to your father and he demands to see you immediately. His Majesty said that this was an extremely important meeting and he urgently needs to see you right now. Please, Legolas," Meril pleaded. "I believe your father is very angry."

The Prince looked at her uncertainly. "Yes, I suppose he probably is, Meril," he answered. Legolas, frustrated and moping, said under his breath to Estel, "he always says that, too. It is probably about a council meeting. We have not had one in quite a while. Oh, lucky me."

"All right," Legolas sighed, giving in. "Could you please let father know that I will be there shortly, Meril? I am really sorry about all this. I hope that father did not give you too bad a time. I owe for this one. How would you like to dine with my family and I sometime next week, Meril? You know I would make it sooner, but I am afraid I am going to have a very busy week. I would be very pleased, no _more _than pleased, to have you."

"Thank you, Sir. I would be very pleased to accept," she answered him very sweetly as she turned to leave. Once again the young man and elf heard giggling down the hallway.

"You _know _this just gives me an excuse to have some time with her, don't you? A private dinner would be nicer, but I will take what I can get."

"Why Legolas, I did not know you were interested in someone. She does seem very sweet. And she is _very_ pretty. I give you my permission," Estel replied cheerfully.

"Oh, really, Estel? Thank you so very much. I love her, but I don't feel _that _way about her. I love spending time with her. We have known each other since we were children and she has been a lot like a sister to me. The sister I never had. She is really a wonderful Elleth," Legolas reflected with a smile, thinking about the past.

Then the prince rolled his eyes at Estel. "I guess Ada wants me. Why don't you come with me Estel? He may be nicer if you are there, too," Legolas asked hopefully.

The ranger looked warily at him. "I don't know. It may actually be _worse_ for you if I am there." He was looking for an excuse not to go. Being in the presence of King Thranduil still made him very nervous even after all the years he and Legolas had been friends. Not to mention he was still upset with his friend.

"Oh, come on, Estel. He will be happy to see you," Legolas assured him.

"Yeah, right," Estel mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that," Legolas whispered.

"I know," Aragorn shot back at him. You never miss anything. So does this mean that I am off of house…room arrest now and I am no longer your prisoner?" The ranger sounded a little bitter and looked quizzically at Legolas.

"You were never my prisoner, Estel. And yes, you are now off of room arrest. I am sorry if I upset you so much. I did not mean for it to be taken that way. It was in fun. And it _was_ fun, I have to admit," Legolas chuckled.

"For you, maybe," Estel mumbled quietly again. "All is forgiven, Legolas, as long as I do not have to go with you to see your father." He looked at Legolas' crestfallen face and sighed. "All right, I will go. But you will owe _me_ for this one."

Estel headed for the door, hesitated for a moment, looked at the guards, then stepped out of the room into the corridor. Immediately they approached him and stopped him in his tracks. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I need to go to my room for a moment to change my clothes. Is that all right with you?" The guards didn't answer and were making the ranger a little uneasy.

"I am sorry, Sir, but we are still under orders to not let anyone in or out of this room," Gavin reluctantly replied. Estel looked at Gavin, brushed past him, and started walking down the corridor; but the guards were right on his heels. He stopped, looked behind him and smiled "You can follow me to my room if you like, but you know who I am and that I am no threat to Legolas."

"Yes, we know that, Sir, but at the moment we are still under strict orders."

Estel was very upset with his wood-elf friend at the moment, and a little nervous about the elves behind him. 'Just you _wait_, Legolas' he thought to himself. He started down the hallway again knowing what was about to happen. The two guards grabbed his arms and spun him around. "Let go of me Gavin, and whoever you are," he remarked bitterly as he glared at first one guard and then the other. "This is not necessary."

"It is if you are leaving that room, Sir," Gavin replied. Then the two of them started half-dragging, half walking poor Estel back to Legolas' rooms. He tried to extract himself from the guards all the way, getting angrier as they went. When they arrived there, they just stood in the doorway holding the Dunedan between them.

"This is ridiculous, Legolas!" Aragorn yelled at his soon-to-be-dead-friend.

Legolas just stood there in the middle of the room smiling and trying very hard not to laugh. "Well, Estel, where did you go? I have been wondering where you were and what was taking you so long. Did you forget that we were going to see my father shortly? It is not like you to forget things, Estel. Why are you not changed and ready to go?"

"As a matter of fact Your Highness," the ranger spat out, as Legolas winced, "I was on my way to change, but no one else seems to want me to. Legolas!"

"Oh, let him go. The orders are lifted. Anyone can come and go as they please; they always do anyway," the elven prince mumbled in defeat.

Gavin and friend released Estel. "Once again, Sir, we are very sorry about that."

"That's all right, Gavin, it's your job."

"Good evening, my Lord, Sir." The guards nodded to both Legolas and Estel, and then they took their leave.

"Now _Legolas_ on the other hand…"

"Sorry, Sir," Legolas apologized for the umpteenth time.

"Uh huh," Estel mumbled.

"We need to get ready, Estel. So hurry up! And wear something nice."

The ranger just looked at him. "I will wear what I am comfortable in, thank you, Legolas."

"I am just trying to help. My father will notice, you know," Legolas countered.

"Yes, you are so helpful, Legolas. At making my life miserable. I will be back in a minute," Estel called as he went out the door to his room. He returned a short time later, finally changed and feeling much better. "I hope this does not take too long. I really need some sleep."

Legolas looked him up and down with a very unsatisfied expression on his face. "It will not. A meeting with father is always straight and to the point. We will be back in no time."

So the two of them headed down the very large, very long corridor to the King's study in his personal chambers. Estel had always liked this palace. He thought it was so beautiful and elegant. The hallway they were presently going down had gray marble floors, beautiful walls of smooth stone, elaborately woven rugs of green and gold on the floor, and many beautiful tapestries and paintings of family and ancestors hanging on the walls. Also there were lit torches in very ornate sconces of gold and silver here and there along the corridor here and there along the sides of the corridor. They made the corridor glow. He thought it was lovely.

"You know, Estel, you still look awful," Legolas grinned humorously. "Why did you choose to wear those clothes. They are anything but nice. And you did not take time to clean up, either, did you?"

" I told you, Legolas, I want to be comfortable. That is what I _do. _You know that, Legolas, so get over it." Estel was not going to let himself be bullied by Legolas or Thranduil tonight. "And I look awful? Thank you, Legolas, you are too kind. Just because I do not bathe and wash my hair five times a day as you do does not make me dirty," Estel stated sarcastically.

"You _look_ dirty. Your hair still looks unkempt and greasy. You should wash more and brush you hair. And you never shave," Legolas humorously replied.

"Yes I do shave, Legolas. Quite often in fact," Estel lied. "And my hair is not _greasy_!!" He emphatically denied.

"You never look any different to me," Legolas innocently smiled.

"What?" Legolas was really irritating him now. "Do you want me to look like a wood-elf or something?" Legolas looked him up and down, again, with a sarcastic grin on his face. "It couldn't hurt."

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Estel?"

"Shut up, or I may have to hurt you again."

"I would love to see you try. And what did I say that was not true?" Legolas asked with mock indignity.

"You are so asking for it, again." Estel just glared at Legolas.

"Stupid human."

"Rude, conceited, stubborn, prideful wood-elf."

"Stupid human."

"Ha!" Estel laughed. "Do you have nothing more original than that?"

"No. Oh, stupid, dirty, greasy human," Legolas coolly replied. "And I am not conceited. I just like being clean and looking good as you should."

"Hey Prince Elfling. I do not need to brush my hair twenty times a day to look good. And shut up now, because we are here."

"They both glared at each other for a moment and then Estel knocked at the door.


	3. Escape from Mirkwood

The Wisdom and Folly of Chaos and Confusion

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**********

Escape from Mirkwood chapter 3

"Come in please," King Thranduil stated pleasantly. Legolas and Estel both hesitated for a moment, then opened the door and quickly walked in. Legolas shut the door behind them. King Thranduil sat behind his desk, and Estel looked around, noting the state of the room. It was a mess. None of the books were on the shelf behind the King. They were strewn all over the desk and floor, along with lots of parchment here and there among them, also all over the desk and floor. The King noticed the somewhat surprised look on Estel's face as he was looking around the room, and Thranduil smiled and quickly asserted, "I have had a very busy evening."

"So, Estel, it is good to see you again,' Lord Thranduil graciously remarked, as he looked Estel up and down. Estel just stood there, feeling nervous and awkward; wishing he could just run out of there and hide somewhere; or at least hide in a corner behind one of those stacks of books on the floor.

"It is good to see you too, my Lord," Aragorn managed.

"Well what have you two been up to? No good, I suppose, as usual?" Thranduil grinned.

"Well, father…" Legolas began.

"Legolas," the king interrupted. "We are having a large, very important council meeting tomorrow morning quite early and I need you to be there."

Legolas quickly glanced at Estel, who smiled back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you need _me_ to be there, Sir?" Legolas whined, looking at his father apprehensively.

"You know very well why. You are my son. The heir to my throne. So your presence is required. There is no getting out of it, Legolas, you know that. I realize you have been attending these for years, but you can always learn more, "Thranduil stated in a forthright manner. "And Legolas, please do not whine."

"Father, I really do not…" Legolas began again.

"Legolas, I need you to be there," Thranduil interrupted again.

"Yes, but they are so long and bor…" Legolas began and was once more interrupted by the king. Legolas was getting. The prince was getting extremely frustrated. His father could be so persistent and obnoxious.

"Legolas, I am very _serious _about this!" Thranduil thundered.

"All right," Legolas sighed in defeat. "You win. I will be there. What time does it begin?"

"7:00 am, sharp," Thranduil stated curtly.

"Oh, so early," Legolas complained

"I would like you to be there a little early, son, so we can get started right away, if that works for you. Say about 6:30 a.m., all right? I will see you then, Legolas. Goodbye, then, and goodnight." Thranduil was very determined.

"Same to you, Adar," Legolas quietly replied.

Thranduil then turned to Estel and smiled in a very pleasant and friendly manner. "Oh, and Estel, have a good evening and a good stay in Mirkwood. You are always welcome here any time."

"Thank you, my Lord," Estel replied, confused by such a friendly gesture from Thranduil. But he was very pleased, nonetheless.

Legolas shut the door behind them as they walked out, leaning heavily against it with a sigh. "I am glad that is over with," he whispered to his friend so his father would not hear inside.

"Are you all right, Legolas?" Estel asked with concern for his friend. He seemed quite distraught. "He really has quite an effect on you, doesn't he."

"Yes, he does. I love him, but sometimes he makes me absolutely insane. And he can talk me into anything. It is like a form of mind control," Legolas quipped.

"Well," Estel said with a smile on his face, as he grabbed Legolas by the arm and led him back down the corridor to his room, "I thought that went very well, tonight."

"No, you are wrong, Estel. He was a bear, believe me. It would have been a lot worse if you had not been there, though. As I told you. Thank you for going with me, I think you softened the blow." Legolas felt very down-hearted.

"Really, do you think so?" Estel asked. He seemed very kind to me."

Legolas smiled at Estel. "I know. And yes, he was very kind to you, just not to me," he sighed. "Estel, those meetings really are terribly long and boring, and I _know _Ada feels the same way about them as I do. He probably just wants me to be there so he does not have to be so bored and miserable all alone. And it is _not _required that I be there tomorrow. He is just being pompous and throwing his weight around. I am more than 500 years old. It is not like I have not learned about as much as I am going to learn from these stupid council meetings. It is not like I am ever going to be king, anyway. My father will live _forever _as will I. With any luck I will _never_ have to be king. Legolas sighed deeply again as they reached the door to his chambers. Oh, help me Estel."

"I have an idea. How would you like to go on that hunting trip _right now_?" inquired Estel excitedly.

"That sounds great, Estel, but I have already promised my father."

"Haven't you ever lied to your Adar before?" The ranger had a sly grin on his face.

"Well yes, of course. Many times over the years, actually, but I hate facing his wrath afterwards. You know what he is like." Legolas had a very guilty look on his face, like a child who just got caught doing something naughty.

"Legolas," Estel commanded as he grabbed his friend by the arms and steered him into the room, then put his arm around him. I am going on a trip and you are coming with me. Ok? Got that?"

Legolas looked hesitantly at his friend. "Ok, you talked me into it. Let's go," he quickly answered his friend.

"Oh, I thought that would take more convincing." Estel looked amazed.

"No," Legolas replied urgently. "Let's get ready. I need to escaped this place as soon as possible. Ada is going to be so angry with me, when he finds out, though."

"Well," Estel smiled, "that is then, this is now. Grab your gear and let's go." He went to his room and packed up his belongings very quickly. Then he met his friend back at Legolas' room about fifteen minutes later.

"Athelas, herbs and bandages?" Legolas asked.

"Do you take me for a fool? They are the most basic of basic necessities, my dear friend. With the penchant we have for getting into dire trouble? Forget them? I think not."

They shouldered their packs, grabbed their weapons and walked over to the open balcony. Estel looked uneasily at the ground down below. "It is a long way down," he commented.

"Legolas just snickered. "Come on, Estel."

They started climbing down a very old, very tall oak tree, which was right next to Legolas' balcony. Legolas went first; and apprehensively, Estel followed, repeatedly looking down at the ground as he descended. It did not help matters that there was now a light rain falling.

Legolas was already on the ground, looking up at Estel with a smirk on his face. "Do you need some help down, Estel? I could come up there and lend you a hand." He was enjoying this. He knew Estel had a fear of heights.

"No, Legolas! I think I can handle something as simple as climbing down a tree." Just then, Estel's foot slipped on a wet branch and he barely caught a leafy limb in time to keep himself from falling to the ground. He clung to the branch as if his life depended on it, which at the moment it did.

Legolas looked up at him, grinning. "Do not fall, Estel. If you do then I will have to catch you, or patch you up if I miss; and we are not even out of the gardens, yet; much less away from the palace. You know, if my Adar catches me trying this, he may just lock me up in the dungeon until the Council Meeting tomorrow. So hurry up!"

The ranger looked down at Legolas with a very puzzled expression. He was very curious and intrigued by what Legolas had just said. "He would not really do that, would he?" the ranger asked.

"Well…" Legolas slowly began.

"Never mind, it is none of my business." Estel paused for a moment. "All right, I do want to know. Has your Adar ever done that to you, before?"

"Estel, I am coming up. You are taking too long and you are going to kill yourself." Legolas was getting frustrated and very concerned about his friend.

"Legolas, I told you I do not need help!" the ranger yelled as he still clung to the limb and looked down at the ground with a mix of horror and uncertainty on his face. But he was still trying to hang on to the last remnant of pride that he had left concerning this tree. Legolas was there in a moment and helped him to the ground. "You _know _I could have gotten down myself."

"I know," Legolas replied with a sly grin, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"No, really, Legolas. I usually do not have all that much trouble climbing up and down trees."

"I know, Estel. I could tell by the way you were clinging to that limb like he was your dearest friend," Legolas chuckled.

"Legolas!" Estel scolded, his pride a little bruised. Then he paused and his curiosity got the better of him. "Um… Legolas?"

"Yes, Estel, he has done it before; and no, I do not want to discuss it any further. It is a father-son thing. He and I can both be very stubborn…" Legolas mumbled.

"Alright." The ranger shrugged his shoulders, looking confused.

Legolas gazed at the tree with nostalgia. "I have been climbing down this tree as my escape route for years," he smiled. "Somehow it always makes me feel young again." Legolas just stood there for a moment, still smiling, obviously thinking of some good memories from his past.

"Legolas, you are not that old."

"When I was _younger_," Legolas corrected himself, squinting at his friend.

"If this has been an escape route for you, then I am surprised your Adar did not cut the tree down when you _were_ younger," Estel reasoned.

"Estel, he knows I would always have found a way down, anyway, if I was determine…an elf, remember? And you know how we feel about trees."

"I know how I feel about _this_ tree. I would cut it down in a minute if I were Thranduil," Estel grumbled.

"We are on the ground, my friend, and we are safe. So let's go."

They quickly, but very quietly, made their way through the flower gardens, over the bushes and shrubbery surrounding it; and then around the side of the palace, and through a large grove of trees to the stables. There they readied their horses as fast as they could and walked them quietly to the main gates; where they were stopped by the guards and the night watchman there.

At the sound of horses approaching, the guards turned quickly to see who was there, weapons at the ready. "Hello! It is only I, Geliron. How are you, tonight?"

"I am doing well this evening, Your Grace, but this rain could dampen my spirits I am afraid. I fear it may settle in for the night."

"Yes, perhaps, but hopefully not," Legolas replied nervously."

"Geliron smiled at Legolas. "And how is your Lordship faring tonight?"

"I am well. At this point Legolas felt an urgent need to leave. "Geliron, I do not mean to rush you, but if you will excuse me, my friend and I would like to go out riding for a while."

"Yes, of course, Your Highness. But is it not a little late and wet for a ride?" He looked at Legolas and Estel questioningly.

"Yes, it is, but my friend and I just want to go out for a short ride and some fresh air. We will not be gone long for it is raining a little. But my friend is leaving tomorrow so a short ride is in order."

Geliron was feeling hesitant about this situation. He really did not want the prince going out with just a friend at night and in this weather. He knew the king would not approve, and he cared about Legolas and his well-being himself. However, Legolas was an adult and his own person. "Shall I send the guards with you for your protection, Sir?"

"That is very kind of you, but no thank you. We will be fine. There is no need to worry." Legolas' apprehension was growing. "As I said before, we will not be long. There is a council meeting in the morning which I cannot miss."

"Oh, yes Sir. I am sorry for holding you up. Please forgive me."

"It is fine, Geliron. It is good to see you. Have a nice evening." Legolas was ready to burst if he did not get out of there soon. But he was hiding it very well.

"Same to you, Your Lordship," Geliron answered as he opened the gates to let the two friends pass.

Legolas and Estel mounted their horses and walked them out slowly, trying very hard not to show the urgency in their departure. When they were out of earshot of the guards, Legolas looked at Estel with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Oh, Estel, I have now lied several more times. When my father finds out I am gone he is going to murder me. He is going to publicly execute me and _still_ drag my lifeless body to that council meeting."

"Legolas, don't you think you are over-exaggerating just a little. I thought you said that he would just throw you in the dungeon if he is that angry with you," Estel grinned.

Legolas looked thoughtfully at Estel. "That will probably come first," he muttered. "I know that thought will cross his mind. We should probably move a little faster at this point, do you not think?" Legolas nudged his horse into a canter, as did Estel. After they knew they were out. After they knew they could not be seen or heard by anyone at the palace, they both raced their mounts as fast as they could, down the main Elf-Path.

As they slowed their steeds after a few miles, Aragorn knew they were far enough away for 'safety's sake'. "Legolas, I believe we have made it out of there, and quit pouting, your father will not find out we are gone until tomorrow morning. By then we will be deep into Mirkwood."

"I know, Estel, but that does not make me feel any better. I am acting as a child, not as a grown elf should. Therefore, my father has every right to be angry with me." Legolas looked sadly at Estel. "Perhaps we should return."

"No, Legolas, you need a break from that place, and I am sure your father knows that. So we are going on, not back." Estel was adamant.

"You know, Estel, you are acting as a child also."

"I know, Legolas. But compared to an elf I am a child. And in elven years so are you. So why can't we behave that way? We are just going to have some potentially dangerous fun!"

"Well, I guess so." Legolas was aware that Estel knew him better than anyone, possibly even himself. And that in itself could be very annoying. Legolas longed to be anywhere; outside hunting, scouting, fighting orcs; absolutely anywhere except cooped up at the palace anymore where he had spent so much time in recent months. He ached to be out in the fresh air among the trees, the stars, the warm sunshine, freedom. He desperately needed. It. And not just the short amount of time he had outside around his duties.

To be continued…


	4. Having Fun With Legolas

The Wisdom and Folly of Chaos and Confusion

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

**********

Fun With Legolas chapter 4

"Legolas, why don't we just blame this outing on me? Then your Adar can be angry with me and not you."

Estel was now feeling guilty about having talked his friend into coming when it was obviously bothering him so much.

"Estel, it does not work that way with my father, he knows me too well. He would not believe that it was your fault or that you talked me into it."

"Legolas, I did talk." ... Estel began.

"No, Estel, you did not. How long did it take you to 'convince' me to come with you?"

"Oh, about three seconds," Estel replied, smiling.

"Exactly. I was planning on leaving myself, anyway, with or without you. But it is so much more fun with you."

"Well, we could say I kidnapped you and forced you to come with me, tied you up, threw you over my saddle and rode off with you," Estel mused. "Perhaps I needed companionship."

Legolas looked amused. "Companionship? An interesting way to get it. But remember, Estel. _My father _would not believe that for a second."

"Well, I could do it for real, and then it would not be a lie." The ranger smiled at him mysteriously.

"Estel?"

"Yes?"

"I have a bow and I know how to use it."

"Oh, Legolas, you _always_ ruin all my fun."

"I know .. .it is my life's ambition ... "

They both laughed as they rode on.

Legolas and Aragorn were riding silently along, their horses making very little noise as they softly plodded over the wet leaves on the path. The stallions occasionally stumbled and tripped from time to time over some hidden, unseen rock, branch or root in the road. Estel noticed how quiet and sullen Legolas had become. He was getting very worried about him. The elf wasn't usually like this. A light rain was still falling, which he was sure could not be helping Legolas' mood any.

It was always dark in Mirkwood Forest, but at night it was almost impossible to see anything. They could see just well enough to stay on the road. They were grateful when the lightning flashed and temporarily illuminated the area around them, so they could see what was in the immediate vicinity. However, even the light from that had to struggle to get through the thick, mossy canopy which draped over the trees above their heads. In the dark, they had to be very cautious and constantly on the lookout for Orcs, giant spiders, and wild animals.

They rode for a while longer, and Estel finally broke the silence, "I am still very tired and I need a rest. A good night's sleep would be better, yet."

"You will find no restful sleep in Mirkwood, my friend. I am very tired, also, but we must continue on until we are further into the forest. We must avoid the spiders which are common to this area," Legolas sighed.

Aragorn was getting very grumpy by this time. "I hope I can make it that long without falling off my horse," he complained. He knew he had to do something to keep his mind off of sleep. Something to keep his mind active. And then he remembered. He still needed to get even with Legolas for the 'room arrest' episode. He could not let him get away with that without consequences. He would show Legolas a thing or two about how dangerous it could be messing with a ranger. Then he came up with what he thought was a brilliant idea, although he was quite sure that Legolas would not think so.

"Legolas, I really do need a rest. Do you mind if we stop for just a short break?"

"No, not at all. But it will have to be short. We cannot stay in this area for too long for it may be dangerous. There are too many potential perils around here. But you know that."

As they dismounted and quickly looked around the area for signs of any possible threats, Estel was trying to think up a reason to get Legolas out of the way for a few minutes. "You know, Legolas, I thought I saw some athelas growing along the west side of the path a short ways back, and I really did not bring all that much. I checked my pack a while ago and I have less than I thought I did. We really could use some more, just in case, you know."

"Really? You saw some athelas in Mirkwood? That _is _interesting. Why did you not bring more with you? Or stop back there and get it yourself?"

"Legolas, I was just planning on going home, not out on another 'adventure' with you, remember? Would you mind going back and checking to see if there is some there, I need to rest my aching back and legs for a bit." He knew this scenario was lame, but he was desperate, and he knew the Elf would probably take the bait. He could be very gullible, sometimes. And Estel really wanted to do this. He leaned against a tree, moaning, his back actually hurting.

"All right Estel, you rest your weary legs and back," Legolas replied with mock sympathy. I will be back in a minute. Do not leave without me."

'Do not worry, mellon nin. I will not leave without you,' Estel thought with a devious smile on his face.

When he was sure Legolas was out of hearing range, he walked quickly over to Legolas' horse, took him by the reins, walked him over to his own horse and gently tied him to his mount. Then he took some manacles, with chains attached, out of his pack. He had a big grin on his face, as he quickly ran over to the tree again and sat at the base of it, waiting.

A few minutes later Legolas returned. "I am not sure what it is that you saw back there, but I do not think it was athelas. I did find a few other herbs that I believe might be of use to us, though. Perhaps. Later. Much later, I hope." Legolas looked down at Estel who was looking up at him, grinning.

"Did you have a nice rest, Estel?"

"Yes, but a very short one, Legolas."

"Are you ready to leave or are there any other errands you would like to send me on, Sir?" Legolas asked his friend very sarcastically.

Estel ignored the sarcasm. "No, Your Highness, that will be all at this time. You may get ready to leave, now." Estel got up and went over to his horse. "Oh, yes, Legolas, there is one more thing. Could you come here for a moment? I want to show you something."

Legolas walked slowly over to Aragorn to see what he wanted. "What is it, Estel?" Legolas looked at him curiously.

The ranger suddenly grabbed Legolas, spun him around, and quickly shackled his hands behind his back. "Oh, whoops, I guess I cannot show them to you now because they are behind you."

"Estel," Legolas smiled a little nervously, "what are you doing?"

'''What do you think I am doing?" Estel was almost beaming.

"Legolas was getting anxious. "This is not funny, Estel."

"Yes it is," Estel chuckled. "The look on your face is priceless! I cannot believe how gullible and trusting you were; you just walked right into that."

"Well, it is _you_, Estel. If I cannot trust you, who _can_ I trust?"

"Oh, come on, Legolas, after what you did to me, I do not even want to hear it."

"Yes, but I just kept you in my room for what; maybe thirty minutes? And I did not tie you up," Legolas countered apprehensively.

You are not tied up, Legolas, you are shackled up; there is a big difference. And it is a good thing that you did _not_ tie me up, because if you had, I would have had to come up with something even worse than this for you. Thirty minutes, huh? Was that all? It seemed longer to me. I guess that this will have to be for a few hours then. Many times the time you tormented me," Estel quietly chuckled.

"I did not torment you, Estel, I..."

Well, It did not help my pride any when those guards dragged me back to your room," Estel ranted as Legolas smiled.

Now _that _was funny," Legolas laughed, amused at the memory of that moment.

"No actually, I think _this_ is going to be funny!" Legolas almost shuddered when he saw a gleam of delight in his friend's eyes.

"I thought Wood Elves were supposed to be difficult to catch. I had always heard that rumor, anyway. You are a Wood Elf, Legolas, I thought you would be smarter than that. I really cannot believe you did not see this coming."

Legolas just glared at him. "Ranger, unshackle me _now_. Take these off!!"

Estel smiled very cheerfully. "Well, come on, let's go. Oh, wait, you probably cannot get on your horse by yourself. Do you want to walk, or shall I help you up?"

Legolas was extremely irate by this time. "I think I will walk home now, thank you!"

Estel smiled and looked at him quizzically. "Why would you want to do that? We are going hunting, remember? Here, I will help you up. He grabbed Legolas and hauled him up onto his horse. Legolas tried to kick his horse into a run back home, only to realize the horse was not going anywhere. "Oh, Legolas, what are you doing? We are heading west, not east; have you lost your sense of direction, today? That is not like you.." Aragorn was getting a fiendish delight from this. _Legolas_ was frustrated. Life was good.

"Estel, this has gone on long enough. Let me go. You have made your point. Now you have had your revenge. I get it. I was bad. Now, let me go."

"Um ... no."

"No!?"

"No."

"Estel, this is ridiculous!!" Legolas was getting angrier by the moment.

"Where have 1 heard that before? Oh yes, I was standing at your doorway with two armed guards holding me at your leisure, Legolas."

"But why won't you let me go _now_, Estel? You've had your fun ..."

"Because I am afraid of what you will have in store for me when I _do_ let you go, and I want to put it off as long as possible. Not to mention that it has not even been anywhere near an hour, yet. Much yet several. Only a few minutes. That's not good enough, Legolas. Sorry."

"You _should _be afraid, Estel, very afraid," Legolas grinned evily. "You have no idea how much you are going to regret this little episode. I will come up with something good, just you wait, ranger ... "

"Ergo," Estel replied very seriously, but with a humorous twinkle in his eyes, "your continued predicament. Let's go. Oh, yes, first. .. " Estel grabbed a rope from his pack, walked over to Legolas and quickly tied his feet around the belly of the elf's horse. "For safety's sake, you see. I do not want my best friend falling off his horse and hurting himself. But you will not fall off. You are too good a rider for that," Estel grinned.

"Do you realize how much I could hurt myself if I did fall off bound like this?"

Legolas was livid at this point. "Estel, I cannot ride all the way through Mirkwood like this. Supposing there is some trouble along the way!?"

"Then I would let you go, of course. And it will not be _all _the way through Mirkwood; perhaps only partway…or halfway?" Estel chuckled.

"Suppose we get in serious trouble before you can untie me, Estel? Then what do we do?"

Well, then I guess I would have to fight for the both of us, wouldn't I? I would never let anything happen to you, Legolas.. But I honestly do not think anything _will_ happen along the way. So do not worry, my friend." Estel looked at the elf thoughtfully. "Would you really want to go home like _that? _Would it not be a little embarrassing?"

Legolas had had just about enough of this. "And this is _not_!?" he yelled.

"You go home and remember…your Adar's wrath. With me ... freedom."

"Some freedom!" Legolas mumbled irately.

"Oh come on, Legolas, we are going to have fun."

"So, you are not letting me go?"

"No, not yet."

Legolas sighed heavily. "Fine! We never finished having that conversation about your lovely, beguiling sister, did we? Oh, yes, pardon me, your _stepsister_ Arwen, Estel." The ranger looked impassively at him so Legolas continued. "There was probably a good reason Lord Elrond chose not to tell you about his daughter for all those years. He was probably _afraid_ you would fall in love with her and marry into your own family. He has great insight, you know. You cannot marry a relative, Estel, it is just not done. I am sure your father feels the same way and would say the same thing."

"She is not my _sister_,Legolas!" Aragorn growled at him, trying not to yell. "My fiftieth cousin, perhaps, but that does not count."

"It is still family, Estel." Legolas was enjoying getting the upper hand of him like this, even if it was only for a moment.

"You do not want to tread these waters again, Legolas, believe me," Estel mumbled in a surly voice.

"I already have. What are you going to do about it.?"

"Nothing at the moment. Please just be quiet, Legolas, you are starting to annoy me."

"Well," Legolas unwisely continued, "That is just fine with me. You know, these manacles are starting to hurt, and I would really like to get them off so I can come over there and strangle you. So, how about it, huh?"

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Estel?"

"Shut up!!"

The ranger then took a couple of clean bandages from his pack. He walked beside Legolas' horse, jumped on, and gagged Legolas securely. He hopped down, got on his own mount, looked at Legolas and cringed. His friend was staring daggers at him, with his almost frightening icy blue eyes. "Sorry, Legolas ... No, I am not, actually," he smiled. "But it is for your own good, you know. You don't want to make me too angry, because you never know what I may do to my 'helpless' elven friend," Estel grinned. "Do not worry Legolas. I won't leave you like that forever ... I mean for too long. This is really a lot of fun, though, don't you think?" Estel chanced another quick glance at Legolas, and almost wished he had not. Legolas still had that evil look in his eyes. Estel knew he was going to be in real trouble when he let Legolas go. He would have to get him in a better mood before then; try to cheer him up somehow, maybe. But how do you cheer up someone who is tied up and gagged?

"Well, look at it this way, Legolas. At least I didn't throw you over my saddle, right?"

Daggers

"And this is taking your mind off of the guilt you have about your father and the council meeting, right?"

Daggers.

"So, you should thank me, right?"

_Evil _daggers.

Ok, he knew this line of tactics was getting him nowhere.

"All right, maybe we should go, now." Estel was afraid to look at Legolas, again. So he just moved on down the path bringing Legolas along with him. They rode like that for a while in complete silence. When next Estel glanced at him, he noticed that Legolas' angry look had been replaced by a very sad, sullen expression once again. He was wrapped up in his thoughts about home. The ranger felt a sudden pang of guilt for what he was doing to his friend. But he really felt the elf deserved this for being such a Royal Pain. This would have to end soon, though, as much as he did not want it to.

In the meantime, Estel was so sleepy that he had a hard time even keeping his eyes open much less staying a straight course on the pathway. His head was starting to droop over and over again. Finally he just fell off his horse and laid there, sound asleep.

Legolas panicked. "Estel!" he tried to yell at him, but it was too muffled for Estel to hear. Legolas sat there for a little while wondering what to do about his friend who was lying on the ground snoring. Then he just started to laugh through his gag and could not stop. This was such a ridiculous situation they were in. How were they going to get out of it? Wait until his friend woke up? That could be hours. He could not sit like this for hours. So Legolas nudged his horse, trying to coax him over to Estel. It did not work very well, though, because Estel's stallion kept shying away from the horse moving behind him and going in the opposite direction from the ranger. Well, this was getting him nowhere fast. Legolas was feeling very discouraged and helpless about now. What a silly predicament they were in. Legolas tried once more, moving the horses around as much as he could. Legolas' horse ran into Estel, kicking him.

"Mmm?" was all Legolas got out of Estel. He tried to get the horse to kick him once again. "Arwen, I am tired, let me sleep," he mumbled.

Oh, this was good. Arwen? More fuel for the fire, there.. "Estel, wake up!" Legolas tried yelling; but once again all he could manage was a muffled moan.

He got the horse to kick the ranger once more and finally the human woke up. He stretched, yawned, sat up and looked around him. "Where am I?" Then he looked up at Legolas. "Oh, yes, now I remember. What happened?" He looked up at Legolas again, groaned as he got up off the wet ground and walked over to his friend. "Would you like me to remove that gag for you? It would probably be easier to talk, don't you think?" No answer. "Legolas?" Still no answer. "Not even a moan or nod?" Legolas just glared at him. Aragorn sighed, walked over to the elf's horse, reached up and removed the gag. "Legolas?" Still no answer. "Are you really angry with me? That is a stupid question, of course you are. What happened?" the ranger asked, agaIn.

Legolas finally looked at Estel with a sly grin on his face. "You went to sleep and fell off your horse."

"How long have I been asleep? How long have we been here?" The ranger was feeling uneasy.

"Oh, for a few hours I should think. You were very difficult to wake up." Legolas was softly chuckling.

"How did you manage _that_ by the way?" Aragorn asked curiously.

"My horse kept kicking you," Legolas snickered.

"Oh, thank you, Legolas."

"Anytime, Estel."

Estel looked at Legolas suspiciously. "It has not really been hours, now, has it?"

"Well, no, but I thought it was worth a try," Legolas retorted.

Then it occurred to Estel that for the short time he had been asleep, Legolas had been completely defenseless. How irresponsible he had been concerning his friend's safety, and possibly even his life. "I left you in danger, Legolas. I am so sorry. Please forgive me, mellon nin."

Legolas nodded his head and smiled. "Of course I forgive you that. You meant no harm, and I am well."

"Hey, I never even thought about a collar for you. I think you would look rather nice in a collar, Legolas. Unfortunately I didn't bring any with me in my pack. Maybe next time."

"Next time?" Legolas asked him with fear and panic in his voice. Estel, you would never do this again, would you? Right? _Aragorn?_"

Right?" Estel gave him an evil smile. No ranger, you would not!"

"Oh, _wouldn't_ I? Why not? You are lucky I am in a good mood right now. If I was in a bad mood, I would probably leave you like that most of the way to Imladris."

Legolas had that frightened look on his face, again.

"What?" Legolas asked. "What are you normally like in a bad mood? You are really starting to scare me, Estel. And what are you doing carrying around shackles, rope, gags, and collars for anyway? Do you have a very disobedient dog, I hope?"

"No, I have ether, too." Estel said gaily. That wouldn't be nice to use on dogs...But unfortunately, I forgot to bring that with me as well."

"Is there something I should know about you, ranger?" This conversation was making Legolas uneasy. Especially since he was the one tied up.

"I just carry those items around for emergencies. Such as this emergency for instance." Then there was a long pause. " I am just teasing you, Legolas," The young ranger laughed as he looked at the panicked expression in Legolas' eyes. You should see yourself now, Legolas. I love that expression on your face! You are so funny!!"

Legolas had that evil look in his eyes once again, which Estel still did not like the look of. So what _now _would Legolas do to him? That thought made him _very_ uneasy. "I do actually keep that stuff in my pack for emergencies. But not for you. Unless you want me to do it again. I would be more than willing. We could try that collar if you like. But then again, maybe that is a bad idea."

More glares from Legolas.

Estel pulled a knife out, reached out to cut the ropes, and hesitated. "Now, you are going to be nice to me, right? You are not going to hurt me or something are you?" No answer. The elf simply raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Legolas, I am not doing this until you promise to be nice."

" I would never hurt you, Estel, you know that," Legolas answered very sincerely and a little hesitantly.

Estel cut the rope under the belly of the horse then helped Legolas down. He then removed the shackles. "Are you all right, Legolas? I did not hurt you at all, did I?" The ranger took Legolas' hands in his own and inspected them. There were no wounds at all. "The manacles were hurting you? There is not a mark on you, you little liar!" Legolas just smiled at him once again with that one raised eyebrow.

"You know, they were actually not that tight. You probably could have gotten out of them yourself if you had just tried harder." Legolas glared at him again as he untied the ropes from around his ankles. "You didn't really try, did you!?" Silence. "I knew it," Estel teased. Maybe we should call a truce, Legolas. We are getting a little carried away here, aren't we? So how about it?" Estel held his hand out for Legolas to shake, praying that he would, but the Elf just looked at his hand.

"I did not say I forgave _all_ yet, did I? A truce, you wish! There will be no truce today."

Estel paused, stared anxiously at his friend and replied, "Maybe I should have left you tied up, Legolas." He knew retaliation would come sooner or later, but it was the 'not knowing when' that made him uneasy. Well, and of course 'the what.' But Estel did not want to think about that.

"Maybe you should have," Legolas purred very mysteriously, as he leered and grinned at his friend. Then he broke eye contact, walked over to his horse, untied it from Estel's, mounted up and slowly started riding on again.

"Legolas, wait up a minute!" Estel yelled as he quickly packed up his belongings and threw them onto his horse. "Wait!" he yelled again, as Legolas rode off into the distance. 'Well, at least he is heading west;' Estel realized as he got on his horse and raced off after him.

It was drizzling again and the two of them were wet and miserable. They rode along in silence for a while, as Estel pondered what Legolas was thinking about. This quiet was making him very nervous. Then Estel finally broke the silence. "I am _very_ tired, Legolas and I desperately need some sleep."

"We shall be at a reasonably safe place where we can stop for awhile, in perhaps another hour or so. Then we can rest."

"I hope I can make it that long," Estel grumbled.

"'Without falling off of your horse again, do you mean, Estel?" Legolas just had to say. "You know, if you do fall asleep again, Arwen will not be there to wake you up this time."

"What are you talking about?" Estel asked very cautiously.

"I am saying you talk in your sleep, Estel. You mumbled something about not wanting Arwen to wake you up, yet. What, was your sister with you all night, or just in the morning? It makes for more interesting discussion, do you not think so?" Legolas was grinning from ear to ear.

Estel stopped his horse, seething with anger at this comment. "Legolas, if you must know, it just so happens that when I am staying at Imladris, and Arwen is visiting, she just likes to wake me up, Mister Wood-Elf. It is nothing more than that. Don't make more out of it than there is, Legolas."

"I know, Mister Human. You don't need to convince me," Legolas said, smiling.

"No, you just enjoy making me _angry_, don't you Estel snarled.

"Whatever works, Estel," Legolas returned, now grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, if you know that, then what is all this about?" Estel was very confused.

"The usual, Estel, I am just trying to make your life difficult and frustrating. And I am so very good at it, do you not think?"

Legolas was going to enjoy this day after all.


	5. The Road to Rivendell?

The Wisdom and Folly of Chaos and Confusion Chapter 5

Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1**********

Chapter 5: The Road to Rivendell?

The rain was falling steadily as they continued their trek through Mirkwood Forest and towards the Anduin River. "How much further until we are out of Mirkwood, Legolas?" Do you know?" Aragorn knew he could not take much more of this. He was soaked through, shivering and absolutely miserable. He had caught a cold and had an excruciating headache to go with it. The Ranger felt his head was going to explode every time he sneezed and sniffled. And he could not keep his eyes open. He desperately needed sleep. Not that there was anything to see, anyway. It was night and pitch black in the woods, again. His head kept nodding until he just laid it down on his horse and tried not to fall off as they rode along. And to add to his misery, he was starving. Snacks on the road were never enough for him. He wanted a big roaring fire and a warm meal.

"Are you all right, Estel? You look and sound terrible."

"Well, thank you, Legolas. You seem to be telling me that a lot, lately," the Ranger mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Colds must be miserable. I am glad I cannot get sick. I'll leave that to you, Estel." Legolas jabbed at him again.

Aragorn yawned. "Well, thank you again, Legolas. In that case, I will leave all injuries that might come along on this trip to you. I can't be the only miserable one here. That wouldn't be fair, and I wouldn't want to leave you out."

"How funny you are, mellon nin. Does that mean you are not going to help me before I am injured?"

"Well…" the Ranger began. "So, you still haven't told me how much further we have to go until we are out of this hideous forest."

" This is my home you speak of," Legolas returned.

"Sorry," Aragorn yawned again, with his head still laying on the neck of his horse.

"Truly it is not much further, my friend. I can see a clearing up ahead, so we are almost through." The Elf looked at Aragorn with a mischievous grin. "You really cannot stay awake, can you. Maybe I should have tied you to _your_ horse."

That comment made Aragorn a little uneasy. He lifted his head, shook his hair out of his eyes, and looked at Legolas. At least he _thought_ he was looking at Legolas, he really couldn't see anything at all. "How very amusing, mellon nin." Aragorn was fairly certain the Elf was jesting with him. At least he sincerely hoped he was. "Is this rain ever going to end?" the Human whined, and then sneezed.

"Look. Up ahead. We are out, Estel. Before long you will get your much needed rest."

"I cannot see a thing, Legolas. It is much too dark for me. Perfect Elven eyesight. Grr…There are no moon or stars. But since you say we are out, I will take your word for it. I am sleeping right here."

"But we are _barely_ out, Estel We should ride at least a little further and find some kind of protective cover. We cannot sleep right out here in the open."

"Then what is wrong with the forest? I think you are being ridiculous, Legolas. You are not making much sense. You must be beyond tired, also," the Ranger commented as he climbed off his horse and tied him to a nearby tree.

"I told you it is not safe in the forest. It is a very dangerous place, even here. Estel, we have been very fortunate on our journey thus far. That was very unusual. Especially for having taken the Elf Path. Let us not press our luck by staying here any longer." In spite of the urgency in Legolas' voice, Aragorn ignored him and started unpacking his belongings. It was still misting in the air with the promise of more rain to come. There was low rumbling in the distance, and it was headed their way.

"I don't suppose there is any way we could avoid this storm coming up, is there? Can't you use some of your mysterious Elf magic and make it go away?" Legolas just stared at him. "Ok, I guess not."

"Fine, Estel. Have it your way. We will stop here." There was suddenly a blinding flash of lightning followed closely by some distant thunder. "If you insist on staying here, I suppose I will have to also, against my better judgement. Someone has to look after you," Legolas stated resolutely.

"What? I do not need a bodyguard or your protection, Legolas." The Elf was making him more irritated than he already was. He started coughing and sneezed again.

"Yes you do. You are too rash and reckless, mellon nin, and you are not thinking clearly right now. I am spending the night in that tree over there and I do not plan on sleeping tonight. Want to join me?" Legolas asked as he grabbed his bow, jumped into the tree and found a comfortable bough to sit on.

"What? In the tree? No thank you. I would rather take my chances down here. I am setting up camp here at the _base_ of the tree." Aragorn then opened his pack and pulled out two blankets and some food. More Lembas. How bored he was with it. "Hungry Legolas?" he asked.

"No, I ate this morning, thank you. I am not hungry, yet," Legolas grinned.

"Oh Elves and their Elven fortitude. 'I ate a week ago, so I am not hungry, yet'," Aragorn mocked his friend.

"It must be awful to be Human and hungry all the time," the Elf quipped, grinning slyly.

"Legolas, please shut up."

"Yes, Lord Aragorn, Sir. I will let you get to your much needed rest, now." The Elven Prince knew it was not a good idea staying out in the open like this, just at the edge of the forest. But the Human was stubborn, and he liked to humor his friend when he could. 'Keep him happy' he thought, 'then perhaps he will not be so grumpy."

Aragorn walked over to a group of trees, and looked around on the ground for some kindling to start a fire with.

"What are you doing, Estel?" Legolas looked down at him humorously.

"I am looking for firewood, what do you think I am doing? Would you like to come out of your tree and help me?" Aragorn asked him.

"No," Legolas replied. "We cannot have a fire, Ranger. It will draw all the dangerous creatures in the area right to us. Wolves, Orcs, Wargs, Spiders, Men. Legolas quickly glanced at Aragorn, then looked away.._evil_ Men," he corrected himself. "Understand? Plus all the wood will be wet, so it will not burn. It is also going to rain all night."

"Is it, do you think?" The Ranger looked up at the sky mournfully. "Oh, Legolas, you are right. I am not thinking clearly right now." He sighed deeply, walked over to Legolas' tree with his blankets and curled up at the base of it for the night. "Do you need a blanket, mellon nin?" Aragorn thought to ask.

"No thank you. I am fine."

"Elves! 'We do not get cold, either,'" Aragorn mocked him again.

"Stupid elves!" he quietly whispered to himself.

"I heard that," Legolas whispered back. "Same to you, Human!"

"Oh, yes, and do not forget the _perfect _Elvish hearing. Your kind can be so annoying." Aragorn sat there thinking for a moment. "Legolas?" he asked. "You are not planning on dropping a big rock on my head while I am sleeping, are you?"

Legolas smiled, raising one eyebrow. "No, Estel. It's very tempting, the thought did cross my mind. But it is not included in my plans for you," he replied very mysteriously. "Besides, as you know, I could never hurt you; not physically, anyway." He grinned down at Estel who looked up at him with a hint of fear and uncertainty in his gray eyes. "Do not worry, Estel. Go to sleep," Legolas assured him.

"Good night, Legolas," Estel answered warily.

"Good night, mellon nin."

Aragorn grabbed another snack and sat there for a while, smiling and peering out into the impenetrable black darkness all around him. It was almost impossible to see anything at all. But he felt the wet grass beneath him soaking through his blankets, and the raindrops dripping off the leaves of the tree above him. He pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head and leaned up against the tree with a sigh. 'I am not going to get any rest tonight' he thought. 'Perhaps I should join Legolas in the tree. Maybe it is dryer up there,' he contemplated with a chuckle. Just then there was another loud clap of thunder, much closer than before, and a bright flash of lightning, and the rain came pouring down. "Oh great, just great. This is just what we need," Aragorn mumbled to himself. The Ranger looked up to see Legolas staring off into the distance keeping an eye out for treachery. "Of course this does not bother him at all," he quietly mumbled to himself again. He covered his body with his cloak, snuggled up against the tree, and fell into a very short and fitful night's sleep.

Aragorn awoke to the first rays of the morning sun and the sounds of birds bringing in the morning with their song. The air smelled fresh and sweet. He stretched, yawned and felt very stiff as he slowly got up and shook himself off. He was still shivering, freezing and absolutely drenched. He coughed and sneezed. Then he thought to look up into the tree at Legolas. His friend was still staring off into the distance, but he was asleep; his blue eyes clouded over with reverie. He was curled up in the nook of a tree. "Legolas!" Aragorn yelled at him. Nothing. "Legolas!"

The sleepy Elf awoke with a start and looked down at him. "What is it?"

"I thought you were going to stay awake and keep guard all night. You know, as in not falling asleep?"

"Well, I was keeping guard, until I _fell _asleep," Legolas countered.

"We could have taken turns, you know. You should have roused me. I was awake most of the night, anyway."

"I know, Estel, but you were so tired…"

"As were you…" Estel answered empathetically.

Legolas smiled at him sweetly. "Let's get ready and go, shall we? Where are we going again?" he asked, looking confused.

"Hunting. And to Rivendell," the Ranger replied.

Legolas looked at him with mild surprise. "Oh, well you did not mention Rivendell yesterday, but I always love the chance to spend time with Elledan and Elrohir."

"What, the twins? I have spent far too much time with Dan and Ro, lately. And besides, they are a pain in the a…"

"You are supposed to think that, Estel," Legolas interrupted, "they are your brothers."

"You have always wanted siblings, my friend. You are welcome to them if you want them."

"No, thank you, Estel. You are brother enough for me. I prefer to keep them as friends," Legolas chuckled. They exchanged knowing glances and smiled at each other.

"Are you hungry yet, Legolas? We have lots of snacks, especially Lembas, but no real food. Let's go hunt some game. Venison sounds very good, right now."

"For breakfast?"

"Anytime, mellon nin." Aragorn walked through the wet, muddy grass to retrieve his horse and pack up his gear. He threw Legolas an apple and changed out of his wet clothes into dry ones, as did Legolas. Next he threw his wet clothes and blankets over his poor horse. Then the two friends climbed on their mounts and went in search of deer, bunnies, or whatever else happened to be bouncing by at the time.

They continued on their journey riding side by side through the tall, wet grasses of the plains, having left the forest and path behind them. The meadow was dotted with lots of white and yellow wildflowers scattered as far as the eye could see in every direction. They were heading southwest towards the Anduin River. Far off in the distance they could see the Misty Mountains to the west.

It was a beautiful morning. The clouds had gone, taking the rain with them. The sun was brightly shining and the sky was clear blue. There was a gentle breeze that brought with it the wonderful sweet smells of wet, dewy grass, moist earth and the faint pleasant aroma of the flowers. It was very therapeutic for Legolas, but Aragorn was hot and sticky because it was also very humid.

"So," Estel broke the silence, "I am exhausted…still. I slept very little and even then I dreamt I was being rained on, just to wake up from the cold rain to find out I was. It didn't make for a very restful night's sleep."

"Yes, and…?" Legolas asked as if he expected him to continue.

Estel looked at the Elf with frustration. "Riding this slow is making it even worse. I am ready for a nap and I am hungry," he complained.

Legolas eyed Estel for a moment, seeing him slouched in his saddle. The Elf was amused by his whining. "Well, Estel, if you are that sleepy, you can always ride on my horse with me and I can hold you up while you sleep." The Elf smiled at him very mysteriously.

"No, I don't think so Legolas."

"And why not, may I ask?" Legolas continued, the same smirk still on his face.

"I don't trust you."

"You don't trust me? Why is that? You don't trust your own best friend, Estel?" Legolas still smiled, acting a little hurt.

"I don't trust you right _now_, perhaps someday soon I will again."

"If you can't trust your friends, who _can_ you trust? Hmm, where have I heard that before? Oh, yes, I said it to you about the time you were CHAINING ME UP!!!!!"

"Can't we just forget about that?" Estel asked very hopefully. He did not want to find himself at Legolas' mercy at some point during this trip.

"No, I don't think so, Estel. That is something I think will remain in my memory for quite some time. Don't worry, though, my revenge will be bearable…and sweet. Well, for me, anyway." Legolas was enjoying making Estel squirm and seeing the slightly fearful uncertainty in his eyes. To tell the truth, Legolas didn't have any idea at all what he was planning for his friend. It was just so much fun making the Ranger believe that he did.

"Estel, you know we have only been riding for a short while. It is not time for lunch yet. Or breakfast, really, for that matter. And we have not even _caught_ our breakfast, yet, remember?"

"Well then, let's find something. You are an Elf with perfect eyesight, so sight something, already!" Aragorn was having a bad morning. He was just not feeling well. He couldn't decide which was more annoying right now; his cold or his best friend.

"I am looking, Estel, but you are not being much help."

"Yes I am. I am keeping you company which is keeping us both awake and you looking for food." Aragorn sneezed and started coughing again.

"Sure Estel. That is just so helpful and thoughtful of you. Oh, look, a rabbit." Legolas bounded ahead on his horse, notched an arrow, shot the bunny, and retrieved it all in about ten seconds. "Here, will this do for now?"

"I guess. It is not venison, though," Estel whined again.

"Estel, I am going to come over there and beat you with this rabbit, if you do not stop complaining," Legolas countered, frowning at him.

"Fine, give it here," the Ranger grumbled as he grabbed it from Legolas. They quickly made a small fire with some twigs and brush, cleaned and cooked the rabbit, ate it and were on their way.

They soon arrived at the river and headed south from there; their goal being the Old Ford, a bridge and path that would lead them over the Misty Mountains to Rivendell. It was a continuation of the Old Forest Road that went through Mirkwood Forest.

"So, what do you think your father is doing about now?" the Ranger asked, trying to make conversation. "Do you suppose he is still angry about your sudden departure? Or should I call it your mysterious disappearance?'" Aragorn had to yell at his friend to be heard over the sound of the roaring river.

"His anger will probably last indefinitely over this one. I imagine he probably has every warrior, marksman and contingent in Mirkwood out looking for me, with orders to shoot to kill if they find me. Or, if he still wants me taken alive, I may wish I were dead by the time he is done with me. There is always that public execution scenario, too. I really would not put that past him, at this point. I also would rather not think about this right now, thank you. We have other pressing matters to deal with at the moment."

Estel looked quickly over at him. "And what might that be?"

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled at him to be heard above the rushing water. Then Aragorn looked down where Legolas was looking and saw tracks on the ground all around them.

"Oh, great!" he remarkd as he looked nervously around them. "We do not need this right now…or ever for that matter." Aragorn looked apprehensively at the Elven Prince. "Which direction are they heading?"

"South," they both said at the same time. "Oh, no…"

That is the direction we are heading, is it not?" the Elf asked, fear in his voice.

"Very good, Legolas," Aragorn replied sarcastically.

"Perhaps we should take a different direction."

"Legolas, Rivendell is south and I want to go home. And you _are_ coming with me."

"Actually they seem to be heading off southeast, so if we follow the river closely, maybe we can avoid them." Legolas did not sound very sure of himself, though.

"Maybe? I would like more assurance than that. But I guess it is the best we can do; short of heading North or back East, again, neither of which is an option, ok? So along the river it is. I wish we could cross the Anduin here."

"No, sorry, it is too fast. We would get to the Ford much earlier than we had anticipated. And then we would fly right by it. It is beautiful, is it not, though? The gurgling, rippling waters. The wonderful smell. It sparkles, with the sun reflecting off it. Lovely…It is so soothing and comforting. With any luck, if they are close, which they don't appear to be, maybe they won't hear us over the sound of the river."

"Legolas, why are you babbling on about the river when we could be in real trouble? Are you ready for a race? Let's go!! Aragorn spun his horse around and tore off out of there going south, with Legolas right on his heels. They ran on for a long time, convering many miles before they finally slowed their horses. There were no signs of any Orcs anywhere, so they figured they were safe for now.

"I really do not think that was necessary, considering there were not even any Orcs to run from. You panicked, Estel," Legolas grinned at him.

"I did not panic. I was just being very careful," Estel defended himself.

"You panicked, Estel. I haven't seen you move that fast for a long time."

"Legolas, would you just shut up. I really don't feel like arguing right now. And I _didn't _panic, Elf," Estel snapped at Legolas.

Legolas just smiled at him and chuckled.

Estel glared wickedly at Legolas.

"So, let's not run into any more of them, or their tracks, actually, the rest of the way to Rivendell, all right?" Aragorn quipped while still frowning at Legolas.

"That is fine by me. What else shall we do for fun, Estel?" The Human looked at him with raised eyebrows and Legolas just smiled back.

"Well, I chose to race. So now it is your turn to decide what we should do. Make it less terrifying, though, please," Aragorn requested.

"Ok then. We could cross that bridge that I see up ahead to the other side of the river if you would like, but it is just a suggestion." Aragorn looked ahead and could just barely make it out, but there it was. "A very good suggestion, my friend. And now it is my turn. Let's race again" he yelled as he bolted ahead. Legolas was close behind him, taking up the rear, again, which he hated.

Soon they were clip-clopping over the wooden planks of the bridge to the other side of the Great Anduin. On the far side they stopped for a break. "No Orcs or anything else in sight, so I guess we can stop here for a short time." Aragorn took out his waterskin, filled it, drank deeply of it, then refilled it again.

"Thirsty, Estel? I think you could do with a bath as well."

"Oh really, Legolas. Have you looked at yourself, lately? You are not exactly your usual pristine self, either. Dirty clothes, dirty face and dirty blonde hair. It is kind of nice to see you like this for a change, actually. That is how you are supposed to look when you are out in the wild," Estel quipped.

"Estel, I do not look _that_ bad," Legolas growled back at him, as he took off his weapons, tunic and boots, grabbed some soap and waded into the river, submerging himself and scrubbing as hard as he could. He stood up, flung his long blonde hair back and continued to scrub himself.

"Legolas, do not wade out too far, I do not want to have to chase you down-river. Oh, and you missed a spot."

"Where?" Legolas quickly asked. "_Estel_!" he yelled as he waded quickly out of the river, grabbed his friend and hauled him into the water. "There, Estel, you need a bath worse than I do!"

Aragorn came up coughing and spluttering. He grabbed Legolas, then, and pushed him under. Legolas then came up coughing and chocking. Then they started fighting, dunking, splashing and playing in the water.

After a while, exhausted and out of breath, they got out of the water and lay down on the grass in the warm sunshine to rest and dry off. Legolas sighed contentedly, put his arms behind his head, looked up at the sky and felt sublimely at peace. There was a warm, light breeze that blew over them, slowly moving the tall grasses around them in waves, making soft rustling sounds that slowly lulled the two friends to sleep.

Aragorn suddenly awoke with a start, quickly looking around him. The shadows of nearby trees had lengthened since they had been there. "Legolas!" he yelled trying to rouse his friend. "Legolas!"

"Hmm? What is it?" Legolas quietly asked, not bothering to look at his friend.

Estel was concerned. "How long have we been asleep? What time of day is it, do you suppose?"

"Early evening, I would guess." Legolas answered as he glanced at the sky through sleepy eyes and slowly sat up.

"Oh, no," the Ranger grumbled. "I had hoped we would be well into the mountains by this time, setting up camp…possibly with some tasty venison for dinner."

"Well, if we leave now, we should be most of the way there by nightfall," Legolas replied helpfully. "It also looks like another storm is headed this way. So, we should probably continue on with our journey as quickly as we can. Maybe we can find shelter closer to the mountains. A cave perhaps," Legolas suggested.

"Wonderful, now that my clothes are dry…" Aragorn pouted.

Now that they were feeling rested and refreshed, they moved along quickly to make up for lost time and to stay ahead of the storm if they could. As they rode, the terrain around them gradually changed from flatlands to gently rolling grassy hills, dotted with the occasional pine and beech trees here and there, to steeper rocky rugged slopes through which they now passed. The trees were becoming thicker, slowly creating a forest around them. The sky was getting darker as dusk approached. The sun was just above the horizon behind them. The wind was blowing the tree limbs around, and it was getting cooler as the storm neared them.

"It does not appear that we are going to find shelter in time, Estel," Legolas stated matter-of-factly.

"It seems that we are going to have another night like last night, Legolas." Aragorn was resigned. So to cheer themselves up, they exchanged tales about some of their adventures, mostly disastrous, that they had been on throughout the years. "We have had such bad luck on our outings, Legolas. Why do you suppose that is?"

"Well Estel, we are very accident prone. We are _both_ reckless. You are not the only one who gets that honor, or dishonor, mellon nin." Legolas smiled half-heartedly at Estel. Suddenly his smile disappeared, he halted his horse and froze.

"What is it, Legolas? Is there trouble up ahead?" Legolas' behavior had startled Estel and he became a little concerned.

"I am not sure, but something is not right. The trees ahead are telling me that something is wrong." Legolas looked very worried, which concerned the Ranger even more. But he decided to make light of the situation to see if he could calm Legolas' fears a little. He thought that it was best not to worry overly much until you knew what danger was right in front of you. Or behind you.

"You and your talking trees, Legolas," Estel teased him.

"They do not talk to Elves, Estel. They give off feelings, emotions and vibrations of joy, fear and danger. They feel with us and for us. They warn us of potential threats. They are our friends," the Elf stated defensively.

"All right. You and your emotional trees, then. You are such a tree hugger, Legolas," the Ranger humorously replied.

"Yes, every chance I get. I am a Wood-Elf after all, you know," Legolas grinned back at him. "Shh, Estel. Look over there, a buck."

Sure enough, a large buck had wandered out of a nearby thicket and into the clearing they were passing through at the moment.

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Here we come," Estel enthusiastically answered in return.

Legolas' horse took off at a dead run. Estel's horse shied a little, then they were off a short distance behind Legolas.

The deer looked up, jumped, and bolted off in the opposite direction toward the trees. Legolas was rapidly gaining on him with his bow already drawn. Aragorn's horse then tripped and stumbled throwing him. The horse panicked in fright, so the stallion galloped off in the direction Legolas was heading, right towards the trees. Legolas had drawn a bead on the buck and let his arrow fly. Just at that particular moment, Estel and Legolas saw a bright, white shimmering light ahead of them. However, Legolas was too close and couldn't stop in time to avoid riding into it. He and his mount as well as Aragorn's horse disappeared instantly, as the rode into the light. The brilliant luminescent energy source shone brighter for a moment and then was gone. Legolas just vanished, seemingly into thin air. The stag was still running, off into the distance, unhurt. Aragorn just sat there where he had fallen for a moment in shock and confusion, looking off into the distance where he had last seen Legolas, unable to believe what he had just seen.

"Legolas?" Aragorn called softly in a very panicked voice. "Legolas?" he called louder. "Legolas, where are you? Can you hear me?" He was way beyond panic at this point. He was very frightened. He got up off the ground and ran stumbling in the direction he had last seen his friend. There was no sign of the Elf or the bright light anywhere, except for a large, scorched area on the ground where the grass and undergrowth had been burned. "But burned by what?" he spoke out loud to himself. "Legolas couldn't have burnt up in whatever that thing had been, could he? Oh, Elbereth, please no…If I could have just kept up with him, I would be with him, and at least he would not be alone, wherever he is. Oh, Legolas, what happened to you?" He walked a bit further and kept yelling for his friend. 'Could he have somehow been captured, perhaps by Orcs?' No, he did not think so. He had not heard a sound and Orcs were very noisy, especially when capturing or killing a victim. There were no footprints anywhere around where Legolas had disappeared; neither Legolas, his horse, nor Aragorn's horse. Oh, there were so many possibilities and he was so overwhelmed that he could not think straight. He didn't know where he should start looking first. "Why are you always getting into one kind of trouble or another, mellon nin. I guess I could ask the same of myself." He had a grim look on his face. "Hang in there, my friend, I am coming." He knew he had to find him, and soon.

**********

Legolas saw the bright light just as he was riding through it and couldn't stop in time to avoid it. He let his arrow loose, but the buck disappeared from sight, and instead of hitting the deer, he hit a man, instead. 'Oh, Eru!' he thought with horror. "What have I done?" The man exploded before his eyes. Legolas stared, unable to believe what he had just seen. "How can that be?" he thought out loud, as he slowed his horse and Aragorn's. The Elf quickly looked around for Aragorn…and danger. Legolas noticed that the scenery around him had completely changed. He believed it was still the forest, but it looked very strange to him.. The trees were spread far apart and there were propped up stones everywhere. 'Where was he? Where was Estel?' There was no sign of him anywhere. "Estel!" he called. No answer. "Aragorn!" he yelled a little louder. Still there was no answer. Legolas was feeling very unsettled and unnerved. How did he get here? This looked nothing like the Misty Mountains. "Estel, where are you?" he called once more.


End file.
